


Persona x Danganronpa - The Phantom Thieves of Hope's Peak

by TheYa01Church



Series: The KuzuHina Collection [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Persona Series, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Familial Abuse, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYa01Church/pseuds/TheYa01Church
Summary: In 20XX, Hajime Hinata is about to head to his first day at Hope's Peak Academy, happens to meet baby-face tsundere bad-boy Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, and the two find a strange gigantic shrine where their school is meant to be, and the two of them are knocked out, waking up in the dungeons where they find Fuyuhiko's sister Natsumi imprisoning them.Natsumi is incredibly envious of Fuyuhiko's status as the heir to the Kuzuryu Clan's throne, and after he rashly protects Hajime from her attempted abuse, she beats her brother repeatedly, and Hajime, overcome with a rebellious spirit, awakens to his Persona, rescuing Fuyuhiko and managing to escape.And so begins the story of Hajime, Fuyuhiko, and eventually, an array of other characters as they become the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, and promise to help those in need, and potentially become more than just friends during their school life along the way.-----------------------------This is going to be slow to update, this is not my primary fic.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Series: The KuzuHina Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Persona x Danganronpa - The Phantom Thieves of Hope's Peak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Content Warnings: Violence and profanity.
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 3255
> 
> This is no longer my primary fic, so I will only be uploading new chapters when I feel like it. I do apologise.

April 11, Early Morning.

*Beep, beep, beep, beep, bee-*  
*SMACK!*

The alarm clock suddenly stopped emitting the horrid, ear-screeching beeps as Hajime’s fist slammed against the alarm clock on his bedside table. His aggressive technique was always effective, although one had to wonder how the alarm clock wasn’t broken after the many years he’s had it for. Perhaps his alarm clock is sentient and beeps at him to taunt him? Whatever, it’s unimportant, especially today…

Hajime groaned and rolled over as he slowly got out of bed, shoving his heavy blanket to the side as he cleared the sleep from his eyes and properly opened them. He went up to the mirror like he did every other day, only to once again find himself alone in his reflection. Just Hajime Hinata, in his loose boxer briefs, blue with white flowers and no other clothes. It just got really heavy with anything else on and made him uncomfortable, unable to sleep.

“It’s just me, just your regular, average, unspecial Hajime Hinata.”

He stood there silently for a while before finally getting out of his head.

“Oh well, I should probably start getting ready. I’ve only got a couple of hours to get to school.”

He left his mirror alone, walking out of the room to the small kitchen where he could prepare food and watch the news at the same time, which had been part of his routine for years. He lived alone, so there were never any distractions, any unforeseen events that interrupted him, which he appreciated.

“The yakuza gang known as the Kuzuryu Clan have been getting more and more aggressive among the populace, with reports of mugging, robbery and even attempted rapes and murders steadily increasing-”

He interrupted the news lady by changing the channel and finished preparing his lunch, before getting in the shower, brushing his teeth and eventually getting dressed. He returned to his mirror one more time, checking his appearance so he could look good on his first day. He checked his phone to check for Hope’s Peak Academy’s exact location, but he got distracted by something else.

There was a strange red app on his phone, one that he didn’t download himself, and he was sure no one else installed for him.

“What’s this thing? Maybe it came with a new software update or something? Oh well, it doesn’t look important so I’ll just delete it.”

He swiped the app to the uninstall button, and yet as soon as he did so, it showed up right back on his phone, he couldn’t delete it.

“Hey what’s the deal with this? Oh, whatever, I’ll deal with it later, I’ve gotta get to school first.”

Hajime put his phone away, walked out of the front door of his house and started his commute to his new school. The air was fresh and the people surprisingly quiet and serene. Almost as if the people were slowing down, like one of those slow-motion flashback scenes in your typical anime. That’s exactly what was happening actually.

“Wait, why is everything stopped?! No one’s moving!”

The surrounding area had suddenly paused in time, and it was completely, deafeningly silent. Hajime looked around scared before he saw something strange. A giant ball of blue fire and it seemed to have a face? As soon as Hajime could process what he was seeing, it flashed back to normal and everyone acted as if nothing strange had happened at all.

“What the hell? I must be tired, if I’m seeing things so dream-like...whatever! I’ve gotta get to school!”

Hajime recovered and started heading to school. He thought. He’d managed to get lost during that weird daydream, and he couldn’t find Hope’s Peak anywhere. He was surrounded by tall buildings, but no one was around...except for a small kid. Bingo! Maybe he could ask that guy how to get there!

“Hey little fella, would you happen to know how to get to Hope’s Peak Academy?”

“Did you just call me ‘little fella’ you fuckin’ dipshit?”

Upon closer inspection, this ‘little fella’ was dressed rather smartly in black with blonde hair, and while he had a cute baby-face, it was twisted into anger, and it was surprisingly terrifying.

“Ah, sorry! I thought I could ask for directions, I just thought you looked like a kid so-”

“I look like what?! I’ll have you know that I am sixteen, fuckface, and I’m dangerous.”

“Ah! I’m sorry, please forgive me, could you just tell me how to get to Hope’s Peak?”

For the first time in this conversation, the blonde guy seemed to calm down, and his face of anger turned into one of mild annoyance.

“Hope’s Peak, huh? Fine, I’m heading there anyway so I guess you can tag along, but pay attention so you don’t get lost again! They say that bitch Natsumi Kuzuryu has been stirring up the clan again and targeting strangers...it’s dangerous out there alone, shithead.”

“I’m sorry, Natsumi Kuzuryu? Who is that again? Why do I recognise that name?”

“She’s a high-ranking member of the Kuzuryu clan, moron! The yakuza guys that are terrorising civilians? Are you so ignorant that you don’t even notice the world around you? Fuckin’ idiot.”

“You don’t have to be so rude about it, geez…”

The blonde merely twitched that time, perhaps because he couldn’t be bothered to yell. He continued to rant about this Natsumi woman, and Hajime decided to just listen without interruptions to prevent another fit from the blonde.

“It’s like that bitch thinks she’s so high and mighty...like some goddess of a grand temple, and we’re all supposed to just be her devout followers or something...fuckin’ pisses me off.”

Suddenly the blonde man stopped as if he was confused. Where they stood was a giant temple, with a shrine and everything.

“What the fuck is this doing here? This shit doesn’t belong here, this is supposed to be our school…”

Hajime looked at the blonde, confused.

“Wait, this is our school? I thought it was supposed to be more...school-y, not like a temple.”

“I know, that’s why I’m confused shit-for-brains! This is definitely where our school is supposed to be, but it’s a damn temple and shrine…”

They both stood in mutual confused silence for the better part of 10 minutes before Hajime suggested:

“Shall we head inside and find out more?”

The blonde stayed silent for a few moments before agreeing, and the two stepped inside. The inside was even grander than outside, full of strange symbols, awards and artifacts, and in the centre courtyard was a giant shrine. Hajime was in awe of the architecture on display, that is until out of nowhere he heard a big thud to the side and he saw the blonde was unconscious, on the floor.

“Wait, what?! Are you okay?! Someone-”

*THUD*

And then Hajime passed out immediately.

===_+_===

When Hajime finally came to, the blonde was shaking him, and his vision was still a bit blurry.

“Finally, you’re awake, Now I don’t have to sit in here alone.”

Hajime didn’t understand the blonde’s words until he started looking around. It was dark, damp and depressing in here, with a couple of candles illuminating the dark cell they were trapped in. Wait, cell? Trapped?!

“What the hell is going on blondie?! I thought we were going to Hope’s Peak!”

“So did I but no, you just had to investigate the weird temple thing!”

“You agreed to follow me here! You’re in just as much trouble as I am!”

Hajime went up to the bars of the cell and shook them with vigour, shouting for help, however, he quickly felt the blonde’s hands covering his mouth to muffle him.

“Hey quiet down idiot, they’ll know we’re awake if you don’t shut up! Besides, I already tried everything I could to loosen the bars and they’re too sturdy...unless you have something that might help?”

Hajime looked for something useful and realised that his phone was still on him.

“Keys, no, probably not...cards, no, phone...phone! We can call the police!”

He immediately tried to phone the police, but the phone wouldn’t activate, so it looked like that chance was lost.

“Trying to call the police to come and save you?”

A new voice. A female voice. A smug voice. Both of the imprisoned boys looked out towards the direction of this voice and found a blonde woman wearing a grand black and gold kimono, smugly giggling at them. The blonde boy looked extremely angry.

“So it’s you, you fuckin’ bitch! Let us out!”

“Hmm, how about no? After all, I’ve managed to capture and subdue my beloved brother!”

Hajime took a second to realise what she meant before looking at the blonde boy with surprise.

“So the woman holding us hostage...she’s your sister?! What the hell, man!”

“Why yes, I am Natsumi Kuzuryu, and this is my brother Fuyuhiko. Did he not introduce himself earlier? That’s so typical of him. After all, he hates his last name.”

The blonde boy named Fuyuhiko stared down at the floor in shame as the blonde woman, Natsumi, giggled with delight.

“Ah yes, dear Fuyuhiko. Always soooo loved by our parents, always preferred by them, aways given the spotlight! It’s him they want to succeed the family, you know. But of course, he doesn’t want to succeed the family.”

Some henchmen arrived to open the cell gates. Afterwards, she walked inside, along with the henchmen and a very grand, golden katana.

“This morally uptight bastard is the one they so desperately want to succeed the role, but he’s worthless! They never pay any attention to me! I’m a way better fit for the successor!”

She held up a long blade, unsheathed it and held it up to Hajime’s chest, which slightly tears the shirt he’s wearing. Her eyes are mad, furious even, and it looks like she genuinely intends to kill him, which has Hajime panicking.

“Don’t you dare hurt him you psycho-bitch!”

Suddenly, Fuyuhiko jumped in between the two, and the blade scratched at his arm, near his pit.

“Don’t bring civilians into this petty melodrama you bitch! It’s against the yakuza code to kill civilians!”

“Do you think I give a rat’s ass about the yakuza code?! Some petty bullshit our parents follow for some worthless sense of honour and superiority?! I am the god of the yakuza, god of the Kuzuryu Clan! I do what I want you pathetic wench!”

*SLAP!*

Fuyuhiko was knocked back by a fierce slap from his sister, and the blade at Hajime’s chest seemed to have moved.

“I am your master, your god! And you will listen to me! How dare you steal my dream from me!”

Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! The sound was loud and Fuyuhiko’s face must have been burning by now. Even he, as tough as he seemed, was crying by now and Hajime was horrified. Suddenly, Hajime’s head started burning, and he fell to the floor in agony.

“Do you see what lies before you? Certain death awaits both of you if you do not act now and escape.”

A loud, booming, yet gentle and womanly voice inside his head awoke, and Hajime could only respond inside his head.

“Of course I see what’s happening, why does my head burn so much?!”

“Your new friend has sacrificed himself to save you, and now you have your chance to escape.”

“I can’t just leave Fuyuhiko here to die! There has to be a way we can both escape from here!”

“I was hoping you would say that. I can of course provide this power if you wished it.”

A heavy wind seemed to be emanating from Hajime’s body, distracting Natsumi and her henchmen. Fuyuhiko stared at this oddity with wide eyes, in shock. Hajime had a mask on out of nowhere, and Hajime struggled to get it off.

“Give it to me! Come, Philotes!!!”

Hajime ripped the mask off so hard that his face was covered in blood, and suddenly his body exploded with blue fire, blasting away Natsumi and her henchmen, and Fuyuhiko stared wide-eyed in shock and a small amount of fear as Hajime wore a grin on his face.

“So this is my Persona huh? This is what I need! Philotes, blast them away with Garu!”

Behind Hajime, a second form seemed to appear, a beautiful woman, no, an angel, with wings. Before anyone could process why this angel had appeared, she started flapping her wings at Natsumi, and the resulting wind was somehow so powerful that she was physically lifted and held against a far-away wall, along with her henchmen, who were conveniently right behind her.

“Philotes, how long can you hold them for before you disappear?”

“If we include their recovery time, you and Fuyuhiko have about 90 seconds before they start chasing you. This is only some of the henchmen though, and Natsumi is likely calling for backup as we speak. Take Fuyuhiko and run as fast as you can.”

Fuyuhiko got up and Hajime grabbed his hand to run. Fuyuhiko finally regained his ability to speak and yelled:

“What the fuck is that thing?!”

“I don’t have the time or the understanding to explain that Fuyuhiko, now come on, we have to get to the elevator!”

“Wait! Take the stairs! Just trust me! They’ll probably be waiting for us if we take the elevator, the stairs can help us stay undetected for just a little bit longer!”

“Good call Fuyuhiko! There are the stairs to get to the ground floor!”

The stairs were small and spirally, near impossible to run up, so the enemy wasn’t expecting the escapees to use it, meaning they weren’t ready to catch them. That got them a few extra seconds. When they got out of the stairs they were briefly distracted by their new location, a courtyard, probably the centre of the ground floor, with a giant, beautiful, yet sickening shrine. The shrine was full of words of praise for their god, Natsumi, and people were being beaten for “divine punishment”. It was a horrifying sight.

“Do you like my grand shrine do you?”

The two realised they were distracted for too long, and they’d been surrounded. Philotes internally apologised that she couldn’t help keep them at bay for longer, a message that even though she never vocalised, Hajime still seemed to hear in his head. Looks like Personas could communicate both verbally with others and telepathically with their owners.

“It’s fucked up. To think this is how you've been running the clan makes me sick.”

Fuyuhiko spat at Natsumi, which she took great offence to, and yet also seemed to enjoy immensely.

“Ah, yes, I am your master! Your god! You can’t possibly run the Kuzuryu Clan anywhere near as well as I can! You’re pathetic and worthless, and yet our stupid parents see you as the right fit! I’ve had it! I am the real heir to the throne!”

She ordered her henchmen to restrain them both as she grabbed her golden katana and menacingly unsheathed it.

“How about I kill the angel brat first! That way my dear brother Fuyuhiko can watch as his friend dies in front of him! Hahahahahahahahaha!”

She held the katana at Hajime’s neck, digging in ever so slightly, enough to bleed but not seriously be injured. Hajime cringed in pain but resisted thrashing against the guards so that the blade wouldn’t dig in any deeper. Fuyuhiko watched in horror from the floor.

“You know what, Natsumi? I’m done.”

Natsumi looked over at Fuyuhiko with confusion. Fuyuhiko got up and defiantly yelled at her.

“I’m done with taking your shit about being the heir to the throne. I’m done with you making my life miserable and I’m done with you hurting my friends and civilians!”

Similarly to Hajime, now it was Fuyuhiko’s turn to awaken to his Persona. His head throbbed and started burning up inside, and he collapsed on the floor. A booming voice inside his head, manly and powerful, spoke inside Fuyuhiko’s mind.

“You’ve kept me waiting for quite a while, boy. You’re the leader of the yakuza and yet you dare bow down to one who is beneath you?”

“Yeah I know, I’ve been pretty pathetic. But now I can redeem myself! No, I must redeem myself!”

“Then I suppose you’ll be needing my power to achieve that, boy. Take charge and rule these fools, boy!”

“That’s the plan. Come, Kratos!!!”

Fuyuhiko found a mask on his face and ripped it off like Hajime, blood on his face and screaming in pain before his Persona appeared. Contrary to Hajime’s soft, beautiful angel Philotes, Kratos was huge, extremely buff and wearing absolutely nothing except a small loincloth that only covered his front and left little to the imagination, holding a fancy gun in one hand.

“Kratos, obey your master and shoot them down!”

“With pleasure.”

Just like that, Kratos pointed his gun at the guards holding Hajime and shot the trigger. The guards evaporated, and Hajime got back up and summoned his Persona again.

“I am Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu! I am the leader of the Kuzuryu Clan, and I swear upon my name that I will use my clan to make my world truly fit my own will! I am the one who will make this world a better place, and that starts with you!”

Natsumi laughed at them, trying to hide her nervousness. She was out of her element, and there weren’t any guards nearby. She vanished into thin air and promised to destroy them later before Philotes decided to pitch in again.

“I hate to burst your bubble but you’re both exhausted, and you need to get out of here and come back later. Stay together and regain your energy, you guys can discuss things when we get out of here.”

Hajime silently agreed and calmed down a bit before getting a good look of Kratos, who was still currently formed. Fuyuhiko started talking as they left the temple.

“Ok, so, that’s what having a Persona is like. It feels so fuckin’ exhilarating.”

“Boys, in this other world you can use Personas and take people’s hearts to steal their desires or ‘Treasure’. You got here using the smartphone app that’s been stuck on your phone, and it lets you travel to more places like this.”

As they walked out of the temple, Kratos explained everything they needed to understand, including how to return to their normal world, which they then did.

“Oi angel bastard, what’s your name again?”

“Oh, I’m Hajime Hinata. Pleased to meet you.”

“Same here dude. Hey, we’ve missed the whole first day of fuckin' school! Fuck...can I crash at your place? Besides, it gives us a chance to get to know each other better, and I know you were checking out Kratos earlier.”

Hajime blushed but didn’t say anything. He couldn’t say anything to this situation.

“Yeah, I knew it. You aren’t that subtle, genius. So how about it? I stay at your place tonight?”

“...Ok fine, you can come over. I can’t say no anyways…”

“Fuckin’ fantastic! Lead the way ya big nerd.”

And so they headed to Hajime’s house, finally calming down from earlier.


End file.
